


Pet Names

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Embarrassed Dean, Fluffy Ending, Funny, Love, M/M, Oblivious Castiel, Sweet, Teasing Sam, terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The concept of pet names goes completely over Cas' head after hearing Dean call him by a term of endearment.  After consulting Sam to gain an understanding of why people call one another terms of endearment based on sweet pastries.  Sam thinks he's slick with the explanation he gives, deciding he's given the best advice possible, except Cas takes it quite literally.  Hilarity ensues as Cas tries to express his affection for Dean with his own special "Castiel" brand of pet names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cas Tries to Understand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravenwolf36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenwolf36/gifts).



> I couldn't stop giggling as I wrote this. I know, as the writer I shouldn't find it half as funny as I do, but I couldn't help it. I let my younger daughter offer up the terms that Cas uses in this. She had some that I didn't use, like fudge balls and brownies, but she came up with some good ones. I added a couple of my own in too. I hope you all find this as funny as I do. 
> 
> This was another prompt given by Ravenwolf36. Mel, I hope you enjoy this and that you get a good belly laugh from it. I love these prompts, they're so much fun!

[  
](http://www.pizap.com/image/707476471pizapw1443653137.jpg)[piZap](http://www.pizap.com/u/707476471) on [piZap.com](http://www.pizap.com)

“Hey, what are you doing there?” Sam asked as he dropped into the chair next to the one Cas was sitting in.

“I have noticed in several movies that I have watched recently, that people are using the names of sweet pastries as terms of endearment. I am trying to understand why.” Cas replied. Sam could see that the former angel was busily typing away on Dean’s laptop, the Google search term being ”Terms of Endearment”. 

“Uh, why is it important?” Sam wondered.

“Well, the other night Dean called me honey buns. Is that not a food?” Cas asked. Sam bit down on his lower lip and tried hard not to laugh. 

“Uh, yeah…it is.” He said once he was sure he could speak without busting a gut laughing.

“But why use foods? Desserts to be specific.” Cas turned his gaze on the younger Winchester, clearly expecting a logical answer.

“Well, Cas…it’s because desserts are sweet. People in relationships tend to call each other pet names like this to show how much they care.” Sam wanted to give himself a pat on the back for that answer, especially when he saw a spark of realization in those blue eyes.

“Oh, I believe I understand now. Thank you, Sam.” Cas smiled as he stood up, closing the laptop and heading, no doubt, for Dean’s room as that was where he spent the majority of his time now that Dean had FINALLY opened up and admitted his feelings to Cas, and found that they were reciprocated. Sam wasn’t sure if they were having sex yet and honestly, he didn’t want to know, but his brother was happier than he had been in years which meant he was easier to be around, and that was what was most important in Sam’s book.

Sam wandered into the kitchen where he found Dean sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee.

“Hey, Sammy.” Dean mumbled without looking up.

“Hey.” Sam said, heading to the coffee pot and pouring himself a cup. He preferred tea but this morning he felt too lazy to go through the effort of making it when there was a perfectly good pot of coffee already hot and waiting. He took his cup to the table and sat down across from his brother.

“Your honey buns is a hoot.” He said over the lip of his cup. Dean dropped the corner of the paper just enough that he could look at his brother with one eyebrow raised.

“Excuse me?”

“Cas. I asked him what he was looking up online before. He was researching terms of endearment. Apparently you called him honey buns the other day? He was trying to figure out why desserts were being used as terms of endearment. I tried to explain it to him.” Sam replied. Dean rolled his eyes and lifted his paper back up, returning to his search for possible cases.

“Yeah, well, the dude looks up all sorts of weird stuff.”

“That he does.” Sam agreed. He pulled out his cell phone and began searching the newspapers online. A few minutes later Cas walked in.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean greeted without looking up. Sam nodded in his direction.

“Hello.” Cas headed straight to the coffee pot and poured a cup. After loading it up with cream and sugar he carried it to the table.

“How are you this morning, snickerdoodle?” He asked, looking at Dean. Sam spit the sip he’d just taken of his coffee all over his phone and the back of Dean’s newspaper.

“I’m sorry, what did you just say?” Dean squinted at the former angel. Cas was looking at him with wide, innocent eyes.

“I asked you how you are doing this morning.” Cas said. Dean shot a dirty look at his brother who was still choking as he tried desperately to clean off his phone screen.

“I’m…good.” Dean replied carefully. Cas smiled.

“Good. Are you searching for cases?”

“I am, but so far I haven’t found anything.” Dean was still trying to decide if he had really just heard Cas call him a cookie.

“I’m sure you’ll find something. I think I will do some research.” Cas got up and left the room. Once Sam was sure he was out of earshot he burst out laughing.

“Oh my God!” He wheezed. “Snickerdoodle!”

“Shut up, bitch.” Dean felt his cheeks reddening and he snapped the paper as he picked it up.

“Snickerdoodle.” Sam was still chuckling as he got up and walked out of the room. That was the funniest thing he’d heard in ages.


	2. Sam, Are You Alright?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is it that Sam is always either eating or drinking when Cas uses one of these pet names on his brother? And why can't he keep a straight face?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you liked the first chapter. It only escalates from here...

The following evening Dean was kicked back on the sofa in the media room watching a movie when Sam and Cas walked in. They had popped some popcorn and wanted to join him. Dean held up his arm for Cas to sit down and snuggle up next to him while Sam sat down on the other end of the couch. When the movie ended Sam put another one on.

“I could use a beer, do you guys want one?” Dean asked about twenty minutes in. Sam nodded but before Dean could get up, Cas stood up. 

“I’ll get us all one, my pecan pie.” He said. Dean froze and just stared up at him while Sam began choking on the mouthful of popcorn he’d just eaten. Cas seemed not to notice Dean or Sam’s reactions and disappeared into the kitchen.

“Oh Jesus…” Sam gasped, wiping at his eyes. Dean was still staring off in shock when Cas returned, pressing a cold bottle into his hand.

“What did you say before?” Dean asked as Cas sat down again.

“When?” Cas asked.

“When you went to get these.” Dean held up his still unopened bottle.

“I don’t know, just that I would go get them?” Cas shrugged. Sam snorted as he opened the bottle Cas had given him.

“Pecan pie…” He muttered to himself before bursting out laughing. Cas looked over at him with curiosity while Dean glared. Stupid little brothers.

 

The next morning, while searching through the paper, Sam located what sounded like a possible vampire case one state over. He called his brother into the room.

“I think I found one, in Oklahoma of all places. Vampires.” Sam handed the paper over to Dean who sat down in one of the chairs to read the article Sam had circled.

“I think you’re right. We can pack up and be ready to go in an hour.” Dean put the paper down and stood up. Sam stood up too.

“We’ll need to stop along the way for dead man’s blood.” 

“We’ll do it there.” Dean said.

“Did you find a hunt?” Cas asked as he walked in the room. He was carrying a box of donuts and a tray with three filled coffee cups. Dean practically lunged at the box of donuts. Sam picked out a powdered one, thanking Cas as he took it. 

“Sam found one in Oklahoma. Possible vampire infestation. We’re going to pack up and head out. Are you coming?” Dean asked him.

“Of course, my apple crumble.” Cas replied. Sam ended up spitting his donut all over Dean’s shirt.

“Sam!” Dean shouted as his face turned beat red.

“Are you alright, Sam? Did you choke?” Cas patted the tall man’s back as he doubled over, trying hard not to laugh as he tried to clear his throat of the donut. Sam nodded once he’d gotten the coughing under control.

“I’m good, Cas. Thanks.” He stood up and reached for his coffee, taking a bigger gulp than intended.

“Well, I’m going to go and pack. Would you like me pack for you as well, my red velvet cake?” Cas asked, turning to Dean as he spoke. Sam spit his coffee all over the table.

“Are you certain you’re alright, Sam?” Cas asked, his voice heavy with concern.

“I’m fine, Cas, really.” Sam forced a smile and Cas nodded, still looking worried.

“I’ll…go pack. You will need to change, I will leave clean clothes on the bed for you.” Cas directed his words back at Dean who was now ten shades of red. Almost the same shade of red as the cake he’d just been called.

“Oh my God, he’s going to kill me…” Sam was still laughing as he hurried to the kitchen to grab a dish towel. Dean glared at him when he returned.

“Just shut up, Sammy. It’s not funny.” He snapped.

“Yes, it really is. You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed, _Cas’ little red velvet cake_.” Sam teased. Dean growled and punched his brother hard in the arm before storming out of the room. Even as he rubbed the sore spot on his arm he couldn’t stop laughing. The punch was so worth it to see his brother all flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you laughing yet? I really hope you are. Leave a comment, let me know what you think...


	3. Let's Marvin Gaye and Get It On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is a demanding little shit while they're out on a hunt...
> 
>  
> 
> So yeah, tiny bit of smut in this chapter. Tags will be updated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you all still laughing? GOOD!
> 
> Put your liquids down as you read this. It's for your own good...

The drive to Oklahoma was rather uneventful. Cas read from one of several books he had brought with while Sam continued to research missing persons cases in and about where they believed the vampire nest to be. Dean sang along quietly to the music and drummed on the steering wheel as they closed the distance between the bunker and the vampires they were intent on killing. When they reached the town it was already late and they knew better than to try and hunt vampires at night, so they found a motel. While Dean and Cas unloaded the trunk, Sam went to office. When he returned he slapped a card into Dean’s hand.

“They’re booked up, no rooms with two beds, so we’re taking rooms side by side. You and Cas in fifteen, me in sixteen.” He explained. 

“Fine, just be careful. People have gone missing from this area.” Dean warned as they carried their bags towards their rooms. They parted ways and Dean led Cas into their room.

“This isn’t as bad as some of the motels you’ve stayed in.” Cas remarked as he looked around. Dean shut the door and slid the lock in place.

“Yeah, it’s not too bad. I hate those stupid polyester comforters though.” Dean grimaced as he looked at covers on the bed.

“Yes, those are neither warm nor comfortable. I believe the name is deceiving.” Cas frowned at the ugly yellow daisies on the comforter.

“Well, I just want to kick back and relax for a bit before we go to sleep. That cool with you?” Dean asked as he stripped off his jacket.

“Oh yes, that sounds good.” Cas agreed as he removed his own coat. He was wearing a pair of jeans Dean had given him with an old, worn Motorhead shirt and he was pretty comfortable, but he didn’t sleep in jeans so he stripped them off and folded them in half to lay over the chair by the window. When he turned around his jaw dropped. Dean was down to just his tight boxer briefs, the ones that hugged his ass and thighs in all the right places. So far Dean hadn’t noticed him staring as he was busy rifling through his bag so he snapped his jaw shut and went to his own bag to grab his toothbrush and toothpaste. He disappeared into the bathroom to pee and brush his teeth. When he returned to the bedroom Dean paused long enough to give him a quick kiss on the lips before he disappeared into the bathroom. 

Cas lifted the tacky comforter and blanket underneath, checking for insects like Dean had showed him several years earlier before he decided to ditch his tee shirt like Dean had done and crawl into the bed. He was tired but anytime Dean wore less than normal amounts of clothing he found it difficult to sleep. When Dean returned to the room he smiled as he put his stuff back in his bag. Setting the bag on the floor he slid under the covers next to Cas and picked up the remote. He found a documentary on the ocean and settled on that. Without Sam around he could admit to actually liking documentaries. He knew Cas loved them and he didn’t mind watching this one, even if he had already watched it three times. It gave him an excuse to be hyper aware of the nearly naked man next to him. So far they hadn’t taken it past a few passionate make out sessions and some groping and as much as Dean wanted more (he was pretty sure Cas wanted more too), he wasn’t quite ready yet. Cas scooted closer, sliding under Dean’s arm and laying his head on the man’s chest as they watched the film, listening to the soothing narrations of one Morgan Freeman. Dean liked having him close like this. 

“Hey, Cas?” He decided he wanted to know about the things Cas had been calling him.

“Yes, Dean?”

“What’s up with all the things you’ve been calling me lately? Did Sam put you up to that?” Dean asked. Cas turned so that he could look up at Dean.

“I don’t understand what you’re talking about. What have I called you?”

Dean decided he liked Cas’ innocence. He didn’t want to take that away from him and make him feel self-conscious about the little pet names he was using. Sure, they weren’t normal, but hell, when was anything in Dean’s life normal? He was in a relationship with a former angel of the Lord for Christ’s sake! He smiled and ran his fingers through Cas’ hair, loving how those blue eyes fluttered and the man sighed at Dean’s gentle touch. For someone that had killed so easily in the name of God for centuries, he seemed to melt under Dean’s fingers, craving his touch. 

“Never mind, sweetheart, it’s not important.” He said, smiling as those beautiful blue eyes fluttered open once more to look up at him. The soft smile he received in return was enough to make his heart start racing.

“May I kiss you, Dean?” Cas asked as he sat up on one elbow. Dean’s hand dropped from his hair and he nodded, perhaps a bit too eagerly. Kissing another man was new to Dean. From time to time over the years he had found other men attractive, though he had never followed through on it. Until Cas, that was. But Cas still didn’t really count. Sure, his body was all male, but his soul or grace if you will was non-gendered, and Dean realized long ago when he first started to develop feelings for the mighty warrior of God that Cas’ gender meant very little in the big scheme of things. It was the angel himself that he had fallen for, and the fact that said angel was now permanently in male form meant zilch to Dean. It was Cas in there that mattered. It was Cas that he loved with every fiber of his being. He couldn’t help the goofy grin that formed on his lips at the request and as warm, chapped lips pressed gently against his own. It was something he figured out rather quickly about the former angel. He was big on physical contact, and he loved snuggling and kissing. Dean refused to admit to anyone (except for Cas) that he loved those things too. 

Cas sat up more, leaning in as Dean’s tongue licked against his lower lip, urging him to open his mouth which he did. As Dean slid his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth (Sam insisted that was what Cas was, his boyfriend, even as cheesy and teenager-like as it felt to call a grown man that), Cas moaned and brought his arms up to wrap around his neck. Dean reached out to grab the man’s hips and pull him up so that Cas was straddling his lap. 

“I like this very much, Dean. Very, very much.” Cas’ voice was breathy, and it made his dick throb to hear the man’s voice like that.

“Me too, baby. You taste so good.” Dean purred as he moved from Cas’ lips to his jaw and then to his neck. Cas whimpered above him and rocked his hips slightly, drawing a low moan from Dean. It was moments like these that Dean doubted his own motives for waiting to take their relationship to the next level. Truth was, the actual idea of sex with another man made him nervous. It wasn’t that Cas didn’t turn him on. The raging hard on he was now sporting that was trapped between Cas’ matching one and their stomachs was proof enough of that, but he had no idea how the whole top and bottom thing would work, and he was too embarrassed to ask.

Cas, however, was quite perceptive. For quite a while now he had been hinting that he wanted more than just these heated make out sessions and above the belt touching. He wanted Dean, badly, and he wanted all of him. Dean’s hands were holding onto his hips and not moving and it was irritating him.

“Dean, please.” He complained as Dean nibbled at a rather sensitive spot on his collarbone.

“What, sweetheart?” Dean purred. Rather than ask and get denied, Cas took some initiative. He grabbed Dean’s left hand before he could react and pressed it against the erection that was straining to escape his boxers, groaning at how good it felt. 

“Please, don’t pull back.” He begged when Dean tried to move his hand. Rather than fight the issue when honestly he didn’t want to, he rubbed at Cas’ cock through the thin material of his boxers. 

“Ohhhh…” The former angel moaned. He was unable to form any real words, not with how good it felt to finally have Dean’s hands on him.

“You like that, angel?” Dean asked. Cas whimpered at the familiar term of endearment and pressed against Dean’s hand.

“Tell me what you want, sweetheart. I want to make you feel good.” Dean spoke the words against the shell of Cas’ ear since his head was leaning on Dean’s shoulder.

“Anything you want to do, please, more of this, just…anything!” Cas cried. Dean bit down on his lip to keep from laughing. The situation wasn’t funny but the way Cas had sounded, so desperate but not sure what he was desperate for was what made him want to laugh. He swallowed that down and carefully shifted the other man until he was lying back against the pillows. Cas was staring up at him with lust blown eyes but there was hope in them too. He was hoping Dean would take this further. Dean leaned down to kiss him and Cas pulled him in eagerly.

“Baby, we need to take a pause here for a moment and talk about this.” Dean said as he sat back enough that he could look Cas in the eye. Immediately those blue eyes filled with worry.

“Did I do something wrong?” 

Dean reached up to run his fingers through that mess that Cas called hair. “No, baby, you’ve done nothing wrong at all. I get that you’ve got…needs. I have them too, and shit, I want you so bad right now, but sex between two guys is…it’s different, and seeing as how I’ve never actually had sex with another guy and I’m assuming you haven’t either…” He sighed with relief internally when Cas shook his head no, that he had not had sex with another man either, before continuing. “So I actually don’t know exactly how it works. I’ll do what I can to get you off tonight, and I promise it will feel good, but beyond that, I need to, um…figure out the logistics of it all.” Cas brought a hand up, splaying his hand over where Dean’s heart lay beating just a few inches below.

“I understand. I have done some research and I believe I understand the basics, but I feel that it would be best to put what I have learned thus far into practice once we are back at the bunker.”

Dean smirked and leaned in for a quick kiss. “Why am I not surprised that you have been researching this? Are you that eager?”

“Yes, Dean, I am. Aren’t you?” Cas asked. Dean could see how serious the man was.

“Of course I am. Since we’re on the subject, I do have one concern that is part of the reason why I’ve been holding back.” Dean frowned as he tried to think of how to ask it but as usual Cas was a perceptive little shit and called him out on it.

“You’re worried about who would be the top and who would be the bottom, am I correct?”

Feeling his face turning red, Dean dropped his head to Cas’ chest and groaned. He was met with a deep chuckle and fingers threading through his hair.

“I am correct in assuming that this was what has been holding you back.”

“Yes, ok? Jeez…” Dean huffed in annoyance which just made Cas rumble again, this time with real laughter.

“Don’t be embarrassed, my beautiful cinnamon bun. It has crossed my mind too and I believe that for our first time, I would prefer for you to be on top.” He said as he ran a hand gently down Dean’s back. Dean was blushing at fact that Cas had just called him a godamn cinnamon bun but what he really was locking on to was the fact that Cas had said he could top. He lifted his head to look at Cas.

“Yeah? You’re sure?”

“That is what you want, right? To be the one penetrating?” Cas asked.

Dean grimaced. “Babe please, don’t call it penetrating. Yes, I want to top, but only if you’re absolutely ok with it, and not until I figure out all that goes with it, ok?” 

Cas nodded, his eyes sparkling with excitement. “Yes, of course. Now, how exactly were you going to bring me pleasure tonight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're still liking this. Leave a comment!


	4. Sam's Ears are Bleeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The motel walls are thin....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sam's going to develop pneumonia if he keeps inhaling liquids...

In the next bedroom Sam was busy searching for local hospitals, any place they could go in and get the dead man’s blood. The walls were thin and he could hear the television in the next room, and the sound of his brother and Cas talking. If he didn’t know any better he would have said that was Morgan Freeman on the television. He smirked at the fact that Dean actually thought he didn’t know how much his older brother liked documentaries. When the moaning started in the next room he made a gagging noise and turned on his own TV, raising up the volume so he wouldn’t have to listen to whatever his brother and friend were doing in the next room, but Cas was loud. Sam sighed and grabbed the can of soda he had stepped out to get earlier, popping the top and taking a sip as he jotted down the addresses of two hospitals in the area. 

“Dean! Oh, yes!” Cas practically screamed his brother’s name and Sam gagged for a second time. Suddenly he wished he’d brought headphones with. He had not taken the ex-angel for being a screamer, and he found it was one more fact that he wished he hadn’t learned. As he lifted up his can to take another drink Cas cried out again:

“Oh! Right there my beautiful lava cake!”

Sam lost it. He snorted so hard he ended up inhaling the soda and then he was choking as his eyes watered and soda streamed out of his nose.

“Fuck!” He coughed as he tried to clear his lungs. What the hell was wrong with Cas?! Finally getting the coughing fit under control, Sam wiped the tears from his eyes and the snot from his nose before going to rinse off his hands and face in the bathroom. He shot a dirty look at the wall between their rooms, for all the good it did before returning to the table to clean the mess he’d made with the soda off his screen and keyboard. It had quieted down in the next room and he hadn’t heard the bed squeaking so whatever his brother and Cas had been doing, it hadn’t been actual sex. He found that he was glad for that little prayer being answered. The last thing he wanted was to be forced to go and sleep in the Impala. A quick brushing of his teeth and a change into pajama pants left him ready for bed. He crawled under the covers and turned off the light. Just as he had started to drift off he heard more moaning, this time from his brother.

“I hate my life!” Sam cried as he covered his head with the extra pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm freaking laughing as I post this chapter. My beautiful lava cake!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Leave a comment, I love you guys!


	5. Sam's a Grumpy Gus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lack of sleep from listening to your brother and friend "fornicating" all night makes for a very grumpy Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It thrills me to no end knowing that I can actually write something that others are finding humorous. Sometimes I just feel so much like Cas...
> 
> Enjoy the chapter, I will be posting one more after this.

The following morning Dean and Cas were both bright eyed and bushy tailed while Sam was dragging his feet. They were dressed in their suits, ready to go undercover as FBI if needed as they headed to the diner they had passed on the way into town. Dean and Cas sat together, fingers laced together under the table (Did they really think Sam didn’t know they were holding hands?) while Sam sat across from them, nursing a cup of black coffee and pushing around some fruit on his plate.

“Did you not sleep well last night, Sam?” Cas asked innocently. Sam looked up with bleary, bloodshot eyes.

“No, not particularly.” He replied, barely reining in his irritation. Dean seemed to realize why and blushed.

“Blueberry muffin, I believe Sam heard us fornicating last night.” Cas said very matter of factly. Dean groaned and actually face palmed.

“Cas, babe, I’ve said it a thousand times, normal people don’t call it fornicating!” He hissed under his breath.

“Oh…right.” Cas nodded and gave Sam a knowing smirk. Then the bastard winked! Sam just gaped at the two of them.

“Really? _That’s_ what you have issues with? The word fornicating?”

Dean shot his brother a warning look. Sam just glared right back. He pushed his plate back and stood up.

“You know what? Enjoy the rest of your breakfast, _Blueberry Muffin_ , I’m going to go sit in the car and try to get a few minutes of shut eye. Please, don’t rush on my account.” He snapped before turning and stalking out of the diner.

“I think we kept him up last night. I will apologize later. Perhaps with a salad?” Cas suggested. Dean chuckled and leaned in to kiss the side of his boyfriend’s face.

“Yeah, I think Sammy would like an apology salad later. With lots of kale.”

 

The drive to the hospital was rather uneventful. Sam was sprawled out as much as his tall frame would let him in the backseat, one arm thrown over his face to block out the sunlight while Dean drove and Cas rode shotgun. He drowned out the majority of their conversation and when they finally arrived he told them to just wait in the car while he went to draw the necessary vials. When he returned Dean and Cas were busy reading something on Cas’ phone.

“There was another disappearance last night.” Dean told him as he got in the car.

“Shit, does it say from where?” He asked.

“The parking lot of a bar about a mile down the road. It’s the third disappearance this month from there, ninth in the last two weeks.” Dean replied.

“All men?” Sam inquired.

“Two men and this last one was a woman at this place. Bernadette Ulonski. She’s a county clerk, twenty two, and does not fit the profile. The two men that were taken were both in their forties and truck drivers.”

Sam considered this for a moment. “There’s more than one hunting.” He concluded.

“That’s what we’re thinking.” Dean confirmed. Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Ok, do we have any ideas of where the nest could even be?”

“I do. There are several abandoned warehouses less than half mile from both the bar and the locations of the other missing persons. I believe they are taking refuge inside one of them, most likely in the basement.” Cas said.

“Ok, well, let’s go change and get ready to go kill some vamps.” Sam unbuttoned his jacket and took it off.

Dean grinned in the rearview mirror as he started the engine. “Hell yeah!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting these now because I have errands to run on Saturdays, and this time it includes a trip to my post office to pick up something I bought that they decided they couldn't bother actually delivering. Grrr....
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave a comment, you know I love them!


	6. Love of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam outs Dean to Cas, mentioning that he knows Cas is the love of Dean's life. It leads to more affectionate terms from Cas, and an epic reaction from Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are still enjoying this...

The warehouses turned out to be a dead end and by the time the sun was setting they decided to head back to the motel.

“Think we should stake out the bar tonight?” Sam asked. Dean had been considering it.

“We could, but they only seem to hit it about every third night. Since they just took someone last night I doubt we’ll find them there tonight.”

“There is another bar a few blocks away that is near where two other people went missing. It is possible that they might try there soon. There is a person disappearing almost every night.” Cas pointed out.

Dean looked in the rearview mirror at his brother as they made the drive back. Sam shrugged.

“Couldn’t hurt, right?”

“Yeah. If nothing else, we can enjoy a beer while we wait.” Dean conceded.

Dean and Cas left to go into their room once they reached the motel and Sam went to his own. When he was dressed in a flannel and jeans he went and knocked on their door. Cas answered and motioned for him to come in.

“I don’t think we should all go in together. I think at least one of us should appear single since the reports all point to single people being targeted.” Sam said as he sat down at the table to wait. Dean was still putting his boots on.

“Good idea. Which of us looks the most like a truck driver?” Dean asked. They looked amongst each other, none really sure of the answer to that question.

“You told me once that I look like a holy tax accountant. I think that makes me look the least like a truck driver.” Cas said. Sam and Dean both had to agree with that.

“I’ll play decoy but Sam, don’t you let Cas out of your sight. If they get at him you’ll have me to deal with.” Dean flashed his brother warning look.

“I would never let anything happen to him. He’s my friend too, you know.” Sam replied, his voice laced with irritation. He understood his brother’s protectiveness over Cas but he deserved to be trusted with keeping Cas safe. Dean’s expression softened as he looked over at Cas.

“Yeah, I know. It’s just…you know what I’m getting at.”

Sam took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as he nodded. “Yeah, love of your life, I get it.” Cas’ eyes widened and he turned to look at Dean with a huge, gummy smile that made the older Winchester blush so hard it felt like his face was on fire.

“Is that true?” He asked.

“Cas…” Dean looked genuinely pained when he looked up but the look of pure joy on the other man’s face made it impossible for him to be mad at his brother for opening his big mouth. His expression relaxed and he smiled back. “Yeah, baby, it is.” 

Cas moved slowly, crossing from where he’d been standing near Sam to the bed where Dean had just finished tying his boots. He sat down next to the hunter, close enough that their thighs were touching and smiled up at him. There was so much love in the man’s eyes it made Dean’s heart ache. Even Sam had to smile at that. Anyone that doubted how much these two loved each other was an idiot.

“I love you Dean. You are the love of my life too.” Cas said. Dean’s smile widened and he put an arm around the man’s shoulders and leaned closer until their foreheads were touching.

“We’ll talk about it more later, when my brother’s not sitting five feet away looking like he wants to throw up, ok?”

Cas smiled even wider and nodded. “Alright, my darling cream puff. We’ll talk later.”

Sam actually guffawed so loud he startled himself and fell out of his chair. Cas and Dean both looked up, Cas in alarm and Dean in embarrassment.

“Sammy! Stop being a little bitch!” Dean growled. Sam was still on the floor laughing so hard he couldn’t catch his breath. _“Cream puff!!!”_ He wheezed. Dean gave his leg a swift kick as he led Cas out of the room.

“Why is he laughing like that? Did I say something humorous?” Cas inquired as they headed out to the car.

“No, sweetheart, Sam’s just…not used to terms of affection. He’ll get over it soon enough.” Dean glared at his brother when he finally came out of the room, a stupid smile still on his face and wiping the tears from his eyes. Sam patted Cas on the shoulder.

“Don’t worry, your cream puff will be fine. We’ll get a table where we can see him clearly.”

“Sam…” Dean hissed his brother’s name under his breath and shot him a look that told him he was so going to get it later. Still, it was worth what was coming.

“Let’s get going, guys. We might actually catch a vampire tonight.” Sam said as he slipped into the backseat. There was no way he was sitting next to Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean is Cas' little cream puff. You know, filled with cream...
> 
> Ignore me, my mind just wallows constantly in the gutter...
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter. Leave a comment, I love them, and I love you guys!


	7. On the Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes in undercover to flush out the vampires while Sam and Cas cover him from a distance. Cas discovers buffalo wings for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this chapter. It's not quite as funny as the previous ones, but there is a reason for that. Cas is with only Sam in this chapter, but they're on a mission to keep Dean alive and safe.

They dropped Dean off a few blocks away from the bar so that he could show up alone. Sam pulled the Impala into the parking lot, looking carefully around as he parked it and got out. He came around to Cas’ side as the man was closing his door.

“It’s pretty early but nothing suspicious looking out here.” Sam said softly. Cas was also looking around and he nodded in agreement.

“Let’s go inside and find a table where we can see Dean at the bar but also watch the door.” 

Sam followed Cas inside and let him pick the table. Dean was already sitting at the bar, a beer in front of him. He was chatting with the waitress, a pretty woman in a too tight tee shirt that was cut to reveal her midriff. Cas glanced in the direction of the bar before letting his eyes slide over the other patrons. 

“No one really stands out to me. What about you?” Cas asked. Sam was eyeing some people over by the pool table but even they didn’t seem out of the ordinary.

“No, no one.”

A server arrived, a tiny girl that Sam was surprised was even old enough to work in a bar. She was bubbly and cute with curly blonde hair. 

“What can I get ya?” She asked.

“Two beers. Whatever’s cheap and domestic.” Sam replied. She nodded and hurried off to get their drinks.

“She seems human.” Cas remarked.

“Probably is but vampires are pretty good at faking it so stay alert.” Sam warned.

“Of course.” Cas said. He looked over in Dean’s direction, frowning when he saw how the bartender was leaning on the bar, talking and laughing with Dean.

“You don’t have to worry about Dean. He’s on a hunt and he would never do anything to hurt you.” Sam said.

“I’m not concerned with Dean’s loyalty. I’ve never doubted it. What I am noticing though is that she is particularly pale.” Cas replied. Sam turned his attention to the girl behind the counter. Cas was right, she was very pale, more than what you would expect for someone that worked nights at a bar. She laughed at something Dean said before standing up straight and moving farther down the bar to tend to another patron. Sam felt his phone vibrate in his pocket a few seconds later. He pulled his phone out and opened his messages.

Dean: I’m about 99% sure she’s a vamp. Keep your eyes open, she’ll be working with others.

Sam responded with a thumbs up and saw the small nod Dean gave as he hid his phone in his pocket once more. Sam turned his own phone towards Cas who read the message. His eyes narrowed as he turned his attention back to the bartender.

“Dude, don’t stare so hard or she’ll know something is up.” Sam hissed. The server returned, setting their beers down in front of them.

“Can I get you anything else?” She asked.

“Do you serve food?” Cas asked her.

“Sure do, I’ll get you a couple of menus.” She left, returning a few seconds later with the menus, handing one to each of them before leaving again. Cas lifted the menu, scanning it quickly before looking over the top at the bartender again. Sam was still looking the menu over when the doors opened and three rather out of place looking characters came walking in. He nudged Cas under the table. It didn’t escape him when the man with the shaggy, shoulder length brown hair looked directly at the bartender, making eye contact with her. She glanced at Dean before looking at them and the man nodded. Sam yanked his phone out and shot off a text to Cas. These men he was positive were vampires and they were standing within earshot of the table Sam and Cas were seated at. He couldn’t risk opening his mouth and letting them hear. He nudged Cas again and motioned towards his phone. Cas frowned for a second before he realized what Sam was telling him. He pulled his own phone out and read his message.

Sam: Vamps just walked in, they’ve targeted Dean. Bartender’s in on it. Do not draw attention, and don’t say a word, they can hear you from where they’re standing!

Cas looked up, eyes wide, his blue ones meeting Sam’s hazel with a mixture of alarm and anger. Sam typed out another message, this time to Dean.

Sam: Heads up, you’ve been targeted. 3 vamps + bartender. 

The bartender was back talking to Dean but from the way he shifted his weight Sam knew he’d received the message. The three vampires were crossing the room, walking over to the bar, flanking Dean and taking seats on either side of him. 

“Keep your cool.” Sam said just loud enough for Cas to hear him. The look of worry on Cas’ face was going to alert someone very soon if they weren’t careful.

“Dean’s in danger!” Cas turned his blue eyes on the younger Winchester and Sam could see how scared the man was.

“This is Dean we’re talking about, he knows exactly what he’s doing, and we’ve got his back. Just…order something to eat and try to relax. As long as he’s sitting in here where we can see him, he’s safe.” Sam told him. Cas swallowed hard and nodded but the look of worry on his face wouldn’t leave. He picked up his beer, taking a sip as he looked over at Dean who was now engaged in a conversation with the vamp to his right. Their own server reappeared, bright and bubbly.

“Did you decide on what you wanted?” She asked.

“May I ask, how old are you? You look very young.” Cas asked. Sam groaned and slapped himself in the forehead. The girl wasn’t offended though. She giggled and smiled.

“I’m twenty three. I’ve always looked way younger than I really am.” She turned her large brown eyes on Sam who gave her a tight smile.

“I think we’ll have one of your appetizers. The cheesy garlic bread.” He told her.

“I would like to try the buffalo wings. I was unaware that buffalos had wings.” Cas said. The girl giggled and Sam slapped himself in the forehead for a second time.

“One order of garlic bread, one order of buffalo wings. Blue cheese dressing ok?” She asked. Sam nodded and she left again.

“Did I say something wrong?” Cas asked once she was out of earshot.

“Cas, buffalo don’t have wings. They’re chicken wings.” Sam explained. Cas looked at him in confusion.

“But…”

“I know, it’s weird. But it’s chicken wings. They’re still good, you’ll like them.” Sam said. Cas clearly had more questions but Sam cut him off.

“There are more appropriate times to discuss why chicken wings are called buffalo wings.”

“You are right. I will trust Google to tell me later.” Cas said. Sam snorted at that. Cas Googled everything. 

They drank their beers while they watched Dean with the vampires. Dean still hadn’t pulled out his phone, he couldn’t with vampires on either side of him. Sam wasn’t sure if Dean knew or not so he decided to figure out a way to warn him.

“Sit tight and don’t move.” He instructed as he stood up.

“Where are you going?” Cas asked.

“I’m going to warn Dean as subtly as possible.” Sam replied.

Keeping his pace casual, Sam approached the bar, sliding in between Dean and the vampire on the right. Keeping his left hand under the bar where the vampires couldn’t see he found his brother’s leg.

“Can I get two shots?” He asked the bartender when she walked over.

“Sure, what did ya want?” She was decidedly cooler with him but still polite.

“Jack.” He replied. When she turned to get the shots Sam tapped his brother’s knee four times. He then slid a finger firmly to the left and then to the right to indicate where they were. Dean coughed and leaned both hands on the table. He offered Sam a friendly smile.

“Jack, man you’ve got good taste.” He said.

“Yeah, my buddy back there is a lightweight. He’s never had it so I figured we’d try shots.” Sam replied, barely glancing at his brother. The bartender set the shots down in front of Sam and he pulled out his wallet to pay for them. 

“Hope your buddy enjoys that.” Dean said as Sam turned to leave.

“Oh, he will, and even if he gets drunk he’s safe, I’m the designated driver and it takes a lot more than just a shot to get me drunk.” Sam replied with a laugh. He nodded and walked back to the table.

“Did you do it?” Cas asked as Sam pressed one of the shots into his hand. “What is this?” He eyed the drink.

“Yes, I did. Now on the count of three, drink it, we have an audience. Keep your eyes on me and just swallow it when we get to three.” Sam told him. Cas nodded.

“One, two, three…” 

They both swallowed their shots. Cas grimaced as he set the glass on the table. “Was there really a point to that?”

“Yes. I managed to get a message to Dean but I needed a cover for approaching the bar at all.” Sam explained as he took a sip of his beer. Their server came with their food, setting it down. When she was gone again Cas began investigating the wings. Sam spent a few minutes showing him how to eat them, laughing as Cas got sauce everywhere. The vampires were no longer looking in their direction and he was relieved for that at least. 

The next half hour was spent with Sam and Cas eating their food and polishing off one more beer each as they kept watch over Dean. When Dean stood up and stretched Sam caught his subtle nod towards the door. He wanted Sam and Cas to be waiting outside.

“Alright, time to move.” Sam said as he flagged down their server. After paying her he got up and started for the door. Cas followed.

“Why are we leaving him in there?” Cas demanded once they were at the car.

“Even if they are on to us and try to outsmart us by heading out the back door, Dean has three different phones on him, any of which I can track from my phone, plus there’s a tracking device in his watch. I also put one in his boot. He’s not going anywhere that we can’t find.” Sam replied. Cas frowned but said nothing as Sam unlocked the car and told him to get in. They were sitting, waiting about ten minutes before Dean came out with the bartender on his arm. She was hanging all over him as she ran a hand down his chest and leaned close to say something in his ear. Dean threw his head back and laughed but even from where they sat Sam knew it was fake. When the three men from the bar came out as Dean and the bartender started across the parking lot Sam held his breath. Cas was staring hard, his body tense and waiting. Dean and the bartender got into an older model Toyota and as they watched the three men climbed into a huge truck. As the Toyota left the parking lot, the truck followed.

“Hurry Sam, follow them!” Cas cried.

“I am!” Sam turned the key and the Impala roared to life. He waited until the truck was a safe distance before following. 

They followed at a safe distance as the Toyota turned into an area of rundown houses and even more rundown apartment buildings. Sam parked at the corner, keeping to the shadows when the Toyota finally pulled up in front of what was clearly an abandoned apartment building. The truck was keeping a distance too and the vampires in it were actually closer to where Sam and Cas were parked than they were to where the Toyota was. As they watched Dean got out of the car and came around to where the bartender stood. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned in to kiss him. Cas stiffened next to Sam.

“He’s not doing it to hurt you.” Sam said softly. Cas didn’t respond but the fury was rolling off the man in thick waves. Dean barely managed to duck his head before the woman kissed him, instead saying something that made her pause and then burst out laughing. She took him by the hand and led him into the building. As soon as they were out of sight the other vampires climbed out of the truck and followed.

“It’s not safe to hunt vampires at night.” Cas’ jaw clenched as soon as the words left his mouth.

“We don’t have a choice, they have Dean in there. He’s trusting us to get him out.” Sam was already getting out. He went around to the trunk and pulled out a machete. Cas joined him, accepting a second one and a gun.

“The bullets are special, something Dean and I came up with. The tips burst on impact, and they’re filled with dead man’s blood. Aim for the head if you can. If you can’t, anywhere you shoot will slow them down.” Sam explained.

“I will.” Cas stuck the gun in the waistband of his pants and took the pair of night vision goggles that Sam handed him next. “What are these for?” He asked.

“Night vision, so we can see inside the dark building. Vamps can see in the dark, we can’t. This will make it so we can see.” Sam explained as he slid his own pair on and closed the trunk. Cas did the same before following Sam towards the building. All he wanted was to get Dean back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah, no pet names in this chapter, but hard to use them when he's sitting in a bar with Sam the whole time, lol. We're getting close to the end here. I hope you're still enjoying the story. Leave a comment, you guys know I love them! I'll be putting up the next chapter tonight too.


	8. I'm Sorry, WHAT Did You Say?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cas head into the building in search of Dean, and they come face to face with the vampires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite pet name of all is in this chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter!

Sam and Cas both stepped lightly, staying as quiet as they possibly could as they entered the apartment building. Noises above them told them to head up the nearest flight of stairs. Sam pulled out his phone and turned on the tracking. Dean was definitely in the building, and not moving. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. He motioned for Cas to follow him and they made their way silently up to the second floor. The flickering of candle flames could be seen and Sam leaned his head out first, gauging to see if there were any vampires lurking nearby.

“Hey! What are you doing? Don’t! I don’t want to be in a cage! Help!” Dean was yelling. He was doing a darn good job of appearing scared but Sam and Cas both knew him better than that.

“Oh, you’re going to be in the cage, honey, until it’s your turn.” Sam recognized the voice of the bartender. He looked back at Cas who nodded. Whatever move Sam made, he’d have his back. They were both straining, listening to see how many vampires there actually were.

“You’re sure he was alone?” One of the men asked.

“Yep. Shame too, cause if he’d had friends we could have saved ourselves the hassle of hunting for a while.” The woman replied.

“We’re drawing attention to ourselves. We need to take care of these last two and get moving. Last thing we need are hunters showing up.” A second man said.

“We’ll be gone before hunters show up, quit your worrying.” The third man said.

Footsteps were drawing away from the staircase in which Sam and Cas were hiding. Somewhere in the distance they could hear a girl whimpering.

“Leave her alone!” Dean shouted.

Sam motioned for Cas to follow him out onto the landing and slowly they made their way towards a large, open area with large cages set up near the center of the room. The room was lit with hundreds of candles since there was no electricity running to an old building like this, and they could make out Dean’s form hunched down in one of the cages nearest to them. He was looking at another cage where a girl was curled in on herself, whimpering, terrified. Three of the four vampires were sitting around the cage playing cards, ignoring her noises. The fourth was standing up and actually poking the girl through the bars with a stick.

“Leave her ALONE!” Dean roared. The antagonizing vamp turned and stomped over to Dean’s cage. The elder Winchester did not back down though. He glared up at the monster.

“I think maybe you’re going to be next. Make you shut your stupid mouth.” The vampire sneered. He tried to jab Dean with the stick but Dean was faster, grabbing the stick and yanking it. The vampire lost his footing and fell forward, smacking into the cage. Dean took the opportunity to stab him with the needle full of dead man’s blood he’d had hidden up his sleeve. The vamp gasped and fell to the floor.

“What the hell?!” The bartender shot to her feet, eyes going to the now incapacitated vampire before locking on Dean. “He’s a goddamn hunter!” 

“Damn right I am, doll. Now Sammy!”

Sam and Cas rushed into the room, the younger Winchester tossing one of the two flash grenades he’d brought in and covering his eyes.

“Cover!” Sam shouted, and Dean pulled his jacket over his face. Cas was already covering his eyes as the room lit up like the midafternoon. The vampires screamed and Sam rushed forward, taking the head off one while Cas hurried to unlock the cage Dean was in.

“Hurry.” Dean urged as he watched Cas insert the pins into the lock.

“I’m trying.” Cas said through clenched teeth. As soon as the lock clicked Dean was pushing the door open. He took the machete from Cas and rushed the nearest vampire, taking its head off before it could even react. The bartender though was gone. Dean pulled Cas behind him as he finished off the vampire still lying on the floor.

“The woman, she’s gone.” Sam said as he walked over to his brother.

“Oh, she’s here. Bitch clocked me good and tossed me in the cage. She won’t leave without these morons, even if they’re dead. They’re her children.” Dean informed the other two men. The sound of something falling carried through the empty space and the candles along the windows blew out. Dean reached back to touch Cas’ arm, reassuring himself that the man was still there, and that he was safe. He shifted, putting Cas between himself and Sam. Cas drew the gun and listened. The candles along the east wall blew out. Sam turned automatically in that direction and a second later he went flying. The woman grabbed Cas by his throat, hoisting him in the air. Her eyes locked on Dean and she snarled, her teeth bared.

“You killed my boys!” She screamed. Dean froze. One wrong move and she could snap Cas’ neck.

“No offense but you and your boys were planning to eat me!” Dean snapped. She growled as she tossed Cas aside like a ragdoll, choosing instead to lunge at Dean. The gunshot in the open space echoed louder than normal and she gasped, turning on Cas.

“You son of a bitch!”

“Why isn’t she going down?!” Cas cried.

“You missed!” She rushed at Cas just as he lifted the gun a second time. Just as he aimed and fired she darted to the left, away from him and Dean. Sam groaned and Dean hurried to help him up off the floor.

“I will eat him, and I will enjoy it.” Her voice echoed in the room, but they couldn’t quite place where it was coming from. “And then I will enjoy picking you and the tall one apart, piece by piece.”

“You will not eat him, you ugly toenail!” Cas shouted. Dean blinked in surprise at the insult and looked to Sam who just shrugged.

“Dean is my Twinkie and you’ll touch him over my dead body!” The former angel screamed. The vampire stepped out from the doorway to the next room, cocking her head at him.

“I’m sorry, did you just call him your Twinkie?” She asked. Cas glared at the woman. The same rage that had destroyed entire cities and burned other angels to ashes was now being directed solely at this vampire. Dean actually felt a bit sorry for her.

“That’s EXACTLY what I called him!” He fired off a shot, hitting the stunned vampire square in the chest.

“Twi…nkie…” She gasped as she went down on her knees. Sam stepped up and in one smooth move took her head off. Cas collapsed back against the wall as he attempted to catch his breath. Certain that the last vampire was dead, Dean hurried to his boyfriend’s side.

“Are you ok?” He asked when Cas leaned heavily against him.

“I think perhaps I have sustained an injury to my ribcage.” Cas grunted. Dean touched the side Cas was favoring causing the man to cry out.

“Well, I think we can set those. You take it easy while Sam and me clean this mess up.” Dean ran his fingers through Cas’ hair and Cas forced a smile through the pain. 

“Ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you crack up laughing? God I hope so!
> 
> Leave a comment, I love them!


	9. Cas' Little Twink-ie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean have a talk as they drive back to the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to the last chapter guys. It's been a fantastic ride and this might have been one of my all time favorite fics to write. I laughed as hard as you guys did as I wrote this. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

It took less than an hour to burn the remains of the vampires and then they were on their way back to the motel. Once there, Dean took extra care wrapping Cas’ ribs. Sam packed them all up and then they were hitting the road. Cas was stretched out in the backseat, dozing with the help of a Vicodin Sam had given him.

“That went easier than I expected.” Sam said about an hour into the ride.

“It would have been better if Cas hadn’t gotten hurt.” Dean glanced over at his brother and Sam could see the concern etched on the man’s face.

“Cas has had much worse. And besides, now he has his Twinkie to take care of him.” Sam snorted. Dean couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips. What a completely embarrassing thing to be called but in the end it had worked to their advantage. 

“Shup up, bitch.”

“You first, jerk.” Sam shot back with a grin.

“I can’t believe she stopped her attack for that. Stupid vampire.” Dean muttered, shaking his head.

“I don’t think anyone on the planet expected him to shout that.” Sam laughed softly, not wanting to wake Cas up. He glanced at the man in the back seat and smiled. Cas was out like a light and snoring softly.

“I can’t believe he called me a Twinkie. I’m not a goddamn twink.” Dean grumbled, though his brother could see the amusement in his eyes.

“Get used to another thirty or forty years of these nicknames. He only has a million more pastries to get through. I’m waiting for him to call you his precious little fudge ball.” Sam drew the words out as he poked fun at his brother. Dean shot him a dirty look that just made it all the funnier.

“Screw you, Sammy.” 

“No, I don’t think so, however I do think you will be getting screwed once a certain someone feels better.” Sam said, smiling wickedly. Every once in awhile his little brother became a bigger pervert than him and those moments always caught Dean off guard.

“Shut up.” He laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...leave a comment, you know I love them. One more chapter to go....


	10. Dean's Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the bunker Dean has to fight off a horny former angel of the lord...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you like this last chapter. I know I've said it before on previous chapters but I seriously had a BLAST writing this. So much fun! To those that laughed and snorted their drinks and coughed out food, I love you guys, you all make writing so worthwhile. So....I will leave you to read this chapter...

Back at the bunker Dean helped Cas inside and led him to his own room so he could get some rest. Cas was still tired and sore and Dean wanted him to get some real sleep. He went to his bedroom and stripped down, deciding he needed a nice, hot shower after that ordeal. The hot water felt good and once he had scrubbed himself clean, he got out and dried off. He wrapped a towel around his waist and headed back to his room.

“Dean.”

Dean spun around, his towel nearly falling to the floor. 

“Cas, babe, what are you doing in here? You’re supposed to be asleep.” He admonished as he walked over to the bed. Cas was sitting on the edge, looking up at him with a mixture of exhaustion and pain.

“I know, but I can’t sleep without you near me.” He almost sounded pouty the way it came out and it brought a tender smile to Dean’s lips.

“Ok, angel. Let me put some clothes on and we’ll turn in.” He started for the dresser but Cas pulled him back.

“Do you have to put clothes on?” And this time Dean was certain the man was pouting on purpose.

“Cas, we’re not fooling around with your ribs like that.” Dean shook his head and snickered to himself when Cas huffed in annoyance as he went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of his underwear. He put them on and carried the towel to the bathroom to hang it up. When he returned he found a clean tee shirt and pulled that on too which just made Cas whine more.

“Babe, you’re a grown man.” He teased as he crawled into the bed, holding up the covers so Cas could join him. 

“I like your naked body, my pineapple upside down cake.” Cas complained as he laid down carefully and scooted closer. Dean sat up on one elbow and pursed his lips.

“Really? Pineapple Upside Down Cake?”

Cas grinned sheepishly. “I like pineapple upside down cake.”

Dean was helpless against this man’s smile and he knew it. “Ok, I’ll concede to being called that this time.” He leaned in and kissed Cas gently. When Cas started pulling him, and trying to kiss him deeper he unfurled the man’s fingers from his shirt and pulled back.

“No, sweetheart, not til you’re healed.” 

Cas glared at him for a moment before looking away. “Fine.”

Dean chuckled and slid closer, carefully molding himself around Cas’ good side. He pressed a small kiss to the man’s neck. “We have plenty of time, angel. Just get better for me, ok?” Cas sighed and turned back to look at him, the irritation of being rejected fading away.

“Ok, but I am holding you to your word, Dean. I expect you to do the necessary research while I recover.”

Dean rolled his eyes and leaned in for another kiss. “Yes, sir. By the way, you take the fun out of sex when you talk like that.” 

“I just want it to be enjoyable for us both, Dean. I love you and want to make you happy.” Cas replied honestly. Dean swore his heart was going to burst from his chest in that moment. He’d never told anyone except his mother or Sam that he loved them, but without a doubt he knew he loved this man.

“I-I love you too.” He whispered. Cas sighed contentedly and pulled Dean’s hand closer so he could thread their fingers together.

“Let’s get some sleep, cupcake.”

Dean would never admit it, but he was actually starting to like these pet names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have come to the end. I will miss this Cas, he's so darn adorable, isn't he? and Dean's near constant blush is precious. And oh, Sammy...
> 
> I hope you all liked this. I did post another fic tonight, a part for a Destiel Challenge and maybe a wee bit outside of my comfort zone, but isn't that what a challenge is for? I hope you all will take a look at that one too. 
> 
> Leave a comment, you guys know I eat them up! A new fic will be up tomorrow. Debating, ABO or Skype romance with hot, smutty sex? Course there's smut in both, I just have to decide which one to start posting first!

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you all enjoyed this. Leave me a message, let me know what you think. There will be more coming from me soon. I have another ABO in the works as well as another few prompts and a Destiel challenge that has to be posted by the 30th. So I'm quite busy right now, but you all know how much I love writing, so it's not work to me! Catch you all on the flip side!


End file.
